Jane Doe
by XXbrinkofinsanityxx
Summary: Dr. Seth Rollins is a psychiatrist who is working with a new patient. The woman is a Jane Doe she has amnesia and can't remember a single thing about herself. Seth wants to help her remember who she is but what happens when he starts to feel for her as more than just his patient?Will he allow himself to cross the line? And what will happen if she remembers who she is? (Sucks sorry)
1. Chapter 1-Blue Sky's

**Chapter 1- Blue Sky's**

Dr. Seth Rollins, made his way down the hallway. He smiled as he walked into the hospital room. He was a Psychiatrist he specialized in amnesia some due to a traumatic event, some due to an accident or blunt force trauma to the brain. He had a new patient a Jane Doe, she'd been in a coma for 2 months and when she came out, she had no memory of who she was or how she got there, she was hit by the car running across the street and flew through the air she had cuts and scrapes and had suffered massive brain trauma. The woman woke up 3 days ago and still no idea who she is, so he was going to go see her in the hospital and see if he could help her in any way at all, some times you just need to get the ball rolling with these things.

"Hello Miss." Seth smiled. "I'm Dr. Rollins, I'm here to see if we can help you get your memory back. " He pulled up a chair and sat next to her.

"Hello." Jane Doe said, her voice was scratchy. "I still can't remember anything." She said softly.

"I understand that, but we will see if we can help you with this." Seth smiled. "First how about we see if we can figure out a name to call you, Jane Doe doesn't seem right. It might help you to identify with a name other than Jane Doe. So tell me can you think of any name that sounds familiar, or just a name that pops into your head? What name do you connect with?"

"I don't know." She shook her head.

"Okay, just say the first name that pops into your head. Just close your eyes and just let a name pop up, it can be anything that comes to mind." Seth encouraged her.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. The things that came to mind wasn't a name it was the sky she saw a bright blue sky, the sky was the brightest blue you could think of and it brought a sudden calm to the woman. "No name, just a bright blue sky, not a single cloud in that sky. It's rather beautiful." The woman said softly. "I can't think of anything other than that sky." She said softly as she opened her eyes.

"Does is sound right?, the name Sky? Do you think it'd fit you? Or does it feel right at all?" Seth raised a brow.

"Kinda, it sends a feeling of calm through me." She said softly.

"So, what if we call you Sky, to give you an identity." Seth smiled. "Would that be okay, if you don't want to, then we can keep working until we find something that makes you feel comfortable."

"That's fine, Sky's fine." She said.

"Okay, Sky. then we will call you Sky. I'll make sure I put it on your charts, so everyone knows to call you Sky. There will be no more Jane Doe, you deserve to have an identity of some kind." He stated.

"Thank you doctor." Sky, said softly.

"If it's okay with you, I'd like to ask you a few questions." Seth said looking up from the cart in front of him.

"That's fine with me, whatever you think will help me." Sky said, biting her lip.

"Alright, well do you remember anything about the accident? You were running across a street, in the middle of the night. The woman who hit you said you ran right out in front of her. The woman in the passengers seat said you looked distracted. Do you remember why'd you be running across a rural road in the middle of the night?" Seth raised a brow.

"No, I don't know." Sky sighed, she bit her lip he could tell it upset her that she had no idea why she'd be out at that time of night. That she had no idea who she was or how she ended up here. And she had every right to be upset because it had to be frustrating, he knew it'd get to him if he had no idea who he was or what was going to happen to him. She had to be scared, frustrated, and over all overwhelmed. "I have no idea, why I'd be out there running in the middle of the night, who does that? Damn it why can't I remember? What is wrong with me?" She almost cried shaking her head.

"It's okay Sky, you have Retrograded Amnesia, your accident caused the memory loss, but it doesn't mean that you won't get it back. That's what I'm here, for. I'm going to help you and I'm going to work with you to help you get your memory back We've got that picture we took of you and we are putting it on the news here and around the entire country. Hopefully we will find your family and they can help spread a light on who you are." Seth said softly.

"Why wouldn't my family be looking for me?" She sighed frustratingly.

"We are looking over missing persons cases, well the cops are." He corrected himself. "We are going to do everything in our power to help you." He stood up taking her hand. "I'll let you get some rest, your heart rate is getting pretty high I don't want to get you too worked up right now. How about you rest and I'll see you tomorrow." He smiled.

"Alright doctor." She nodded. "Thank you." She whispered.

"Not a problem Miss, ... Not a problem Sky." He smiled letting go of her hand and stepping back. "If you remember anything, anything at all my number is right here. It will connect right to my cell phone if I'm not in my office. Anytime no matter day or night you need me you just call." He smiled handing her his card. "I'll see you in the morning." He smiled again before he walked out of the room.

* * *

 **A/N- Here is my first story back I know it's been forever but I promise I'M BACK. I know it's pretty short but I just wanted to see what ya'll will think of it next chapter will be longer. I hope you all enjoy this. It's something new so I hope it will interest you all. :) Please leave a review, I'd love to hear your feedback. Hopefully ya'll like it! :) :) 3 3**


	2. Chapter 2-A Lead

**Chapter 2- A Lead**

Dr. Seth Rollins walked into the hospital's physical therapy room, Sky was up and around. She wasn't able to walk on her own yet but she was making good progress with the help of the bars. She still hadn't been able to get her memory back but she was starting to put things together like she remembered she lived in a big house and there was a very large dog she couldn't figure out what kind it was right now but any kind of memory was a turn in the right direction.

"Good Morning Sky." Dr. Seth Rollins smiled.

"Morning Dr. Rollins." Sky said, a very small smile appearing on her face.

"How is it going?" Dr. Rollins raised a brow.

"She's doing wonderful, she'll be running around here in no time." Her physical therapists Roman Reigns smiled.

"She's a strong woman, no surprise there." Dr. Rollins smiled.

"If only I could get my memory back. Things would be perfect." The barely there smile disappeared from her face.

"It's going to take time, but you just have to keep at it." Dr. Rollins smiled.

"Don't be too hard on yourself, the mind is a tricky thing." Roman smiled down at her.

"It shouldn't be this hard to remember my past." Sky sighed. "And do I not have any family? Why wouldn't they be looking for me? I don't understand. If I had this huge house I had to be living there with someone. You'd think I'd be important enough to someone to at least put a missing person report out for me." Sky shook her head. "Can I sit down? I'm getting really tired." Sky looked up to Roman.

"Of course, let's get you over to the chair." Roman said helping Ava to her wheelchair.

"How about I take you for a walk outside, the fresh air might help clear your mind and relax you." Dr. Rollins offered.

"Some fresh air sounds nice." Sky nodded.

"Alright wonderful." Dr. Rollins smiled.

"I'll see you in the morning Sky." Roman smiled before he took off, to get over to his next patient.

* * *

Sky and Dr. Rollins were out for their walk when an officer walked over to them. "Sorry to interrupt but I was told I could find you out here Sky. We need to get your release to check your dental records. We might have lead on your identity." The male officer smile.

"That's wonderful." Dr. Rollins smiled.

"Yeah, I hope it's not a false lead." Sky nodded.

"Things look good, everything seems to fit." The officer nodded.

"Can you tell me anything about it?" Sky raised a brow.

"It might not be a good idea until we know, it might put false information into your head. We want to make sure it is you before you know any details." Dr. Rollins insisted.

"You think it will be bad idea?" Sky raised a brow.

"I really do, but if you want details I can't stop you from getting them. I'm just looking out for your best interest." Dr. Rollins stated.

"I trust you Dr. Rollins, if we need to hold off I'm okay with it." Sky nodded.

"Well alright we just need to get your release for your dental records." The officer stated. "So if you would sign these, we can get them faxed over."

Sky nodded and signed the papers. "You'll let me know either way right?" She bit her lip.

"Of course." The officer smiled. "You have a nice day Sky, you too Dr. Rollins." The officer said then took off.

"This is great, we might be getting closer to your true identity." Dr. Rollins smiled.

"I know, maybe I'll know why I'm out here and why I wasn't with my family." Sky nodded.

"You just have to relax and don't put your hopes into this. You don't want to get let down, you just have to have hope that someday you'll remember everything and you'll know who you are." Dr. Rollins smiled, giving her a gentle pat on the back.

* * *

 **A/N- Sorry it's taken so long but finally it is done. It is short but the next one will be longer. Thanks for reading and for those who favorite and follow this thanks to those who reviewed I love the feedback keep it coming!**


End file.
